With the advancements being made in mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy consumer demand, mobile devices usually implement wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area which includes mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area which includes mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
In order to improve the appearance, designers often incorporate metal elements into mobile devices. However, the newly added metal elements negatively interact with the antennas incorporated in such mobile devices, thereby degrading their overall wireless communication quality. As a result, there is a need to propose a mobile device with a novel antenna structure, so as to overcome the problems of the conventional art.